


I'm Still Your Captian

by yardenise



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yardenise/pseuds/yardenise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set when Lukasz picked up a bad injury and Sebastian was still on the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Still Your Captian

**Author's Note:**

> So, decided to read all of the stories I've wrote on my computer and found this little thing. Now I know it's short, very short, but it's just the beginning of something that unfortunately I didn't save. Stupid me. Anyway, enjoy!

There's a knock on the open door.

"Yes?" He asks, looking up from his cell phone.

He expected it to be the doctor, some nurse… or maybe his mother, but he certainly didn't expect to look up and meet the grayish eyes of this man. Not after what happened between them not so long ago.

"Can I come in?" He stood awkwardly at the wooden door, shifting his weight from one leg to the other and playing with the zipper of his jacket, their jacket, looking everywhere he can except at the man he came to visit.

"Of course you can." Lukasz wore a bitter smile, though his eyes were warm.

His first step was hesitated, but as Lukasz straightened up in his bed and looked at him, he gained his confidence, took off the jacket and set down next to him on the plastic chair that his mother brought him two days ago.

He didn't talk, so Lukasz just looked at him. He was so beautiful, just like always; his brown hair was shorter than he remembered, must of cut it since the last time he saw him but it didn't matter because it fit him perfectly, his grey eyes hypnotized him just like always, making him feel safe whenever they set on him, feel special, unique, like he was the only person in the world.

Those eyes, now he recalls, those are the same eyes that made him lose his mind, lose control, made him look at everything differently, especially at him. Those eyes are the same eyes that made him forget about everything for one important moment, and remember it all forever.

And he knew for sure that every time he'll look at them, he will go back to what happened, to all of what happened, all of the memories, all of the feelings. But he did not know whether he should feel bad about it or whether he should be happy. He figured only time will tell, and besides, they hadn't even talked once since it happened so he guessed that the answer was kind of obvious.

"So," He mouthed, his stomach twisting with anticipation, finally managing to look away from the face that seemed so sad now. "What are you doing here?"

The other just turned his gaze on him, his mouth curling into a tiny smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I'm still your captain."

"Oh, so that's why you came?" Lukasz didn't know what he was saying. He didn't want to make him leave, and he most definitely didn't want to hurt him… it was just the anger or the sadness, the desperation that gathered in him after how it ended, mostly because how it ended… or actually, no. It wasn't because all of that, it was because it ended, because it ended when Lukasz wanted more.

Sebastian, and god it was so strange to call him Sebastian, frowned. "What?" He asked, voice soft and slightly insulted. "No, no. That's not the main reason I came… even though it probably looks like it."

Lukasz suppressed a cynical whisper to the word 'probably', but then he sighed at himself for acting like a bitch. "So why did you came here then?"

Suddenly his captain's hand was on his arm, sending shiver all over his body, making him flinch a bit. "I came because I wanted to know how you are, I came because I care."

And Lukasz felt sick for a moment. Because he knew what Sebastian meant by that, he knew that it'll mean more to him then it will ever mean to Sebastian but not because Sebastian didn't care enough, it was because Lukasz wasn't the first for Sebastian, and unfortunately, he won't ever be.

But he just couldn't bear the thought of it sometimes and this was one of those times. "How's Roman doing?" He heard his bad-self asks all of a sudden; screaming from inside but only whispering from the outside.

The hurt in Sebastian's amazing eyes was now clear from miles away. He leant backwards, looking at Lukasz with almost pleading. "I get it," He said with a sigh after a silent moment. "I really hope you know you are not just those nights for me." With that he got up, turning his back to Lukasz and walking towards the door. "I hope you know you are more than that."

And he was gone like that, leaving the room and a complete massy Lukasz.

As he felt his eyes starting to water, he turned from the opened door to the chair next to him, where his captain set moments ago. And although his captain was no longer there, his – their – jacket was, lying on the back of it, inviting Lukasz to hold it.

"I know."


End file.
